1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to light-emitting diode (LED) lamps. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to LED lamps with high heat-dissipation efficiency.
2. Background
With recent developments in LED technologies, high-powered LED lamps are more frequently designed for use in household lighting applications. Compared with light sources currently used in homes, such as incandescent lights, LED lamps provide advantages such as ample brightness, energy savings, high reliability, and long life span.
Current commercially available LED lamps involve a plurality of packaged LEDs arranged in an array on a plane. Although this type of LED lamp may meet common lighting needs, the LED lighting elements are distributed on the same plane and, thus, the light being radiated from the LED lamp is highly directional and has a relatively narrow beam angle. In addition, this type of LED lamp lacks a good heat-dissipation structure which limits the life span due to the LEDs overheating. The heat dissipation issue may be at least partially addressed by installing a radiator on the back of the base plane. For high-powered LED lighting elements, however, the packaging, including the adhesive base and the glass bubble, may still interfere with effective heat dissipation.
Accordingly, there is a need for an LED lamp with good heat-dissipation efficiency and wide illumination beam angles.